


有趣（Something Interesting）

by jimo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimo/pseuds/jimo





	有趣（Something Interesting）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sheriarty September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966949) by [Tigresse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse). 



“记着迈克，小男孩们非常淘气但是他们又太小了，他们可能会非常烦人但并不意味着你可以忽视他们或者责骂他们，请你像一个友爱的哥哥那样温和友好地对待他们，好吗？”

“是的迈克罗夫特，就像你妈妈说的那样，一定要有耐心。他们一个只有七岁，一个只有六岁。”

那年夏天，迈克罗夫特▪福尔摩斯十六岁，正处在男孩们进入青春期的年纪——声音变得沙哑，慢慢长出肌肉，生出第一缕胡子。像所有的这个年纪的男孩们一样，迈克罗夫特确信这个世界上没有什么工作是不可能或是难以胜任的，他自信地向他的妈妈及她的朋友点点头。“妈妈，莫里亚蒂夫人，我会好好照顾他们的。他们和我在一起很安全。去享受你们的慈善午宴和拍卖会吧，接下来的五个小时里，小夏洛克和小詹姆斯就交给我吧。”

女士们一离开，两个小家伙就在半分钟内从一脸天真到满脸邪恶了。

而迈克罗夫特要完成一份需要花费两个小时的作业，所以他想出一个贿赂男孩们的办法。“夏洛克、詹姆斯，听着，如果你们能像个好孩子那样乖乖吃掉你们的午餐，让我写完我的作业。我保证给你们一些有趣的东西。”

听到这个承诺，两双眼睛闪了闪。

“真的吗？”他们异口同声地问。

“说到做到。”迈克罗夫特发誓道。

男孩们言而有信，在接下来的两个小时里，他们表现得像个好孩子——午餐时吃了蔬菜，安静地在绘画书上涂鸦，没有打扰迈克罗夫特哪怕一秒钟。“这很简单。”迈克罗夫特想。当他终于完成他的作业并吃完午餐后，他回到男孩们的房间，手里拿着两盒巧克力。两位妈妈每人付给他了十英镑的“保姆费”，他花了一小部分购买了两盒费列罗巧克力。

“男孩们，给。”他分别给了他们一人一盒。

“这是什么？”詹姆斯仰着头问道。

“这才不是你答应过的（有趣的东西）。”夏洛克撅起嘴巴。

“我说我会给你们一些有趣的东西。”迈克罗夫特谨慎地眯起眼睛。

“你觉得巧克力很有趣？”詹姆斯厉声说，“我已经吃了多年的巧克力。”

“你才只有六岁。”

“那又怎样？六年里的四年，我一直在吃巧克力，占据了我生命的近百分之七十。我数学很好。”

夏洛克拿起他自己和詹姆斯的巧克力盒把它们扔到房间的一个角落。迈克罗夫特看到他的反应惊讶地倒抽一口气，但在他开口说话之前，夏洛克大叫“海盗攻击”。瞬间，他和詹姆斯就一起扑向迈克罗夫特，用他们的小手，膝盖，牙齿和指甲开始殴打他。尽管这些攻击并不会对这个更大的男孩造成任何的伤害，但依然有点痛，最终迈克罗夫特不得不用力把男孩们从他身上扒下来，把他们按在沙发上，对他们的行为感到极为愤怒。

“你们保证要乖乖的。”他看着手臂上的牙印训斥道。

“你答应过我们一些好玩的东西。”詹姆斯对他吼道。

“我给你们的足够好玩了，”迈克罗夫特尽可能耐心地说，“许多孩子做梦也得不到像这样的一盒巧克力，妈妈和爸爸就不会给我一盒。”

“那是因为你很胖。”夏洛克粗鲁地说。

“好吧，我再给你点别的，”迈克罗夫特有点慌。他不知道他平时反应有点慢的小弟弟和这个已经是他弟弟好朋友的可爱的小屁孩能如此可怕。他快速回到自己的房间拿来了适合十三岁青少年的科学实验用具，这是他多年前得到的一套，他自己也很喜欢它。也许这会让两个聪明的小鬼感兴趣。

十五分钟之内，他们完成了实验，算出了结果，再次冲着迈克罗夫特大喊大叫。

“没意思，”詹姆斯要求道，“还要更好玩的。”

“解决了，”夏洛克说，“我化学很好。”

迈克罗夫特冲进了他父亲的书房，拿回了两个谜题。他把他们交给了两个气冲冲的小家伙，“给，我相信你们会觉得这很有趣的。”他满怀希望地说。

几分钟后，他们又回到原点了，小男孩们已经解开了谜题，抱怨道解决这些谜题就和在沙坑里玩耍一样简单。迈克罗夫特看着手表，离妈妈们回来（他摆脱这些小恶魔们），还有两个半小时。

“骑自行车怎么样？”他问。

“不，”夏洛克叫道，“这一点也不好玩。”

“你以为我们是笨蛋吗？”詹姆斯晃着他的食指，冲他大叫。

“上帝啊，请帮帮我。”迈克罗夫特沮丧地喊道。

刹那间，两人就在房间里大肆搞破坏。东西被扔来扔去，有什么物品被打碎，窗帘被扯下，连迈克罗夫特也被推倒在地毯上，两个小家伙把他当作一名海盗船上的囚犯对他进行攻击。他们的管家冲进来看到这一混乱场景，立即提议道不如她给妈妈们打电话，让她们立即回家。迈克罗夫特对这个提议很心动，但他的自尊心占据了上风。 “不，等等，不，不要那样做，”他恳请道，“我会让他们冷静下来，他们会没事的，请给我几分钟时间，求你了杰玛。”

他抓住两只小恶魔，把他们拖到门外。“去我朋友加里那儿，”他祈求道，“他有一个树屋，很有趣的。”

“树屋有什么有趣的？”詹姆斯跺着脚，“就是一棵树上的房子而已。”

“我带你去玩具店怎么样？”

“我们每个月都去那里，”夏洛克向他的哥哥扔了一把沙子抗议，“一点都不有趣。你骗了我们，迈克。”

迈克罗夫特尽力抓住两个小淘气鬼。小家伙们开始发脾气，踢他的小腿，企图摆脱他。“我们会让妈妈找你麻烦的。”夏洛克威胁道。“我要告诉妈妈你打我。”詹姆斯发出最后通碟。

“好了，等等……冷静，我们去阁楼，我知道里面有很多各种各样的玩意，也许就有让你们两个感兴趣的。”迈克罗夫特极力地哄着他们。还有两个小时，而且每一秒都比前一秒更加沉重。“来吧，男孩们，”他恳求他们，“再给我一次机会，跟我去阁楼吧。”

他在那里翻遍了各种各样的东西，在男孩们把每件东西扔回给他并又开始尖叫发脾气的时候，尽力忍住不发火。杰玛在楼下大声要求道他应该给太太们打电话通知她们。突然，迈克罗夫特拿起了一个海螺壳，这是他在夏洛克这个年纪时拾到的，他们曾经去过加那利群岛的一个海边沙滩。

“那个，”夏洛克兴奋地嚷着，“吉米，看！”

“对，这很有趣，”詹姆斯从迈克罗夫特手中抢过去，“夏利，一起玩吧。”

感谢上帝！这两个男孩从来没有去过海滩，也没有看过海螺壳。

迈克罗夫特瘫倒在地，并向上帝祈祷着“神圣干预”。终于，终于，他们终于找到了“有趣的东西”。

在接下来的两个小时里，男孩们保持着约定，没去烦扰躺在沙发上，依然对过去一小时的发生的事情心有余悸的哥哥。

 

 

二十七年过去了，迈克罗夫特已经成为了英国国防部的负责人。他位高权重、聪明富有，无所畏惧。夏洛克成为了一名极其优秀的咨询侦探，而詹姆斯是一名犯罪首脑，连麦克罗夫特也因为缺乏证据而无法抓捕他。像夏洛克和詹姆斯这样聪明的男孩们选择了没有回报又危险的工作，而不是与他或政府一起工作，他感到十分遗憾，但是“人各有志”也是他的人生哲学。

直到一个雨夜有人敲了他的门，让他震惊的是，夏洛克和詹姆斯站在那里，手牵着手。是的，他们牵着手。

“哥哥，”他们进去的时候夏洛克启声道，吉姆笑眯眯地靠在他身上，“我们已经解决了你最大的问题。你一直想阻止詹姆斯，并希望我能找到更加稳定的生活，戒掉可卡因什么的，所以我们聚在一起并想出来一个办法。你看，我答应会帮你解决你想按我的方式处理的所有军情五处的案子，詹姆斯答应帮你解决军情六处可能需要帮助的国际案子。他会停止犯罪，我会停止吸毒。”

“条件是？”迈克罗夫特眯起眼睛。

吉姆露出贝齿笑道，“我们想要结婚。你要把我的名字从所有我作为嫌疑人的犯罪活动中抹去，我们定居之后，你也不要对我们家周围进行任何监视，给我们充足的隐私。”

“就这些吗？”迈克罗夫特高兴之余松了一口气。这确实是个好消息。

“就这些。”夏洛克保证。

“什么时候举行婚礼？”

“也许下个月吧。詹姆斯想要一个在都柏林低调一点的婚礼。”

“哦，很好。那么，让我看看我能做些什么。”

“迈克罗夫特，”詹姆斯睫毛翩飞，“我们的结婚礼物是什么？”

“毫无疑问是漂亮、珍贵、有趣的东西.……”最后一个单词草率地脱口而出。

两双眼睛在黑暗中像LED灯泡一样闪闪发亮。 “你保证！”成年的淘气鬼们齐声道。

迈克罗夫特哀叹一声，又来了！

不过感谢上帝，这次他有一个能干的助手安西娅了。


End file.
